Midnight Academy
by KeleValkov
Summary: Going to a new school sucks...not just any school, the same school as my twin brother Tala. If that's not the worse part...wait it is...but I heard the school is the worse! Why am I being sent there? Here's how I make it through... KaixOC, MaxOC , AU R
1. Class 1: Welcome to your new school

_**HAI! once again! I decided to add another story i was working on and multi-task! :3 **_

**_And once again i do not own any of the Beyblade characters but any unfamilar names you see (some of you know them from my previous story) are mines. please R&R _**

**_This is a crossoveer but i couldn't find the other anime so I'll say it here this is a crossover of beyblade and the anime Godannar (Ekaterina and _****_Kukrachyov)_**

**_(also if you have any ideas you wanna share with me for this story lemme know! thanks!)  
_**

_ **Class 1: Welcome to your new school!**  
_

**

* * *

  
**

**I looked through the window in my aunt's limo while my best friend Melissa talked to her parents on her cell.**

"Yes Mother, everything will be ok!" She said playing with her long lavender hair. "I'll come home during spring break I promise." I watched as Melissa said her goodbyes to her mom and hung up her phone.

"So how do you feel, going to a new school?" My limo driver asked us.

"I really don't feel like doing this" I rolling down the window to the car so the fresh breeze can blow my hair.

"I'll think it'll be fun!" Melissa said as she giggled.

"We're going to a school that has a bad reputation and our brothers attend this school." I said as I continued to look at the trees pass by. I enjoyed looking at the blurs.

"But it is the most refined school around these days." My driver said. I shrugged and turned to Melissa.

"Lissa, did you get a chance to eat this morning?" I asked as I place my hand on my growling stomach.

"Yeah I did, I had a blueberry muffin with a cup of tea." Melissa answered smiling at me.

"I hate you…" I said glaring at her.

"I love you too, Kel." She said hugging my arm.

"Here we are ladies, your new school". My driver said as he pulled up to a white pristine building that had golden entry gates and a huge fountain.

"Hard to believe this is a bad school huh?" I said looking at it from my window.

* * *

**The limo driver opened our door and we walked out, I honestly don't like the school, but I don't have a problem with the uniform. It's a black and white plain skirt with a white dress shirt and topped with a black vest that button under the bust. I of course had to make some "adjustments". I added my black fishnet thigh highs, my black combat boots and I got chains hanging from my back pack and wearing my black fishnet gloves, while Lissa wore her striped purple and black thigh highs, her baggy leg warmers with her rocking horse lolita shoes and had a string hanging from her bag with a panda plushie hanging from it.**

"Wow". Melissa said looking at the school with her eyebrows rose. "This is gonna be fun". She smiled evilly.

"…as long as we have the same dorm or at least sleep on the same floor or whatever they do." I said looking at the school.

"Well Ms. Kele and Ms. Melissa…"

"Bradley, didn't I tell you, you don't have to call us that. You've been taking care of me since I was a kid and I tell you this all the time." I said smiling.

"Sorry Ms….err...Kele...it's a habit". Bradley said bow to us and handing us our backpacks. "You ladies head on inside, I'll bring your things to your rooms."

"Ok…see you soon". I said as me and Melissa walked towards the golden gates.

"May I help you?" A voice came from the golden box that was next to the gate.

"Um…we're new students..." Melissa said into the box then looked at me.

Just the gates opened slowly, we both stood there staring.

"Isn't this a bit much for a school? It's like home..." I said thinking about my aunt.

"I was thinking the same thing". Melissa said smiling. "Well what are we waiting for?

I smiled at Melissa and we both walked into our new school. The walk to the door itself was ten minutes. When we finally reached the door, a woman with blonde hair greeted us.

"Hello, you must be Kele Valkov and Melissa Kuznetsov.". She said smiling gently. "I'm the school's principal Judy Tate, very nice to meet you." She held out her hands and we shook it one at a time. "I'll show you to you rooms, each student has his or her rooms so everyone can have their privacy."

"Woah! Separate rooms? How many rooms are there in this school anyways?" I asked shocked.

"We have about 3,000 rooms not counting the staff rooms". Ms. Tate said looking at us smiling while we only gave her a weak smile.

She walked us pass the class rooms and took us to the room side.

"Ok. This is your room Melissa." She said pointing to the room behind her. "You can go in and settle down, while I show Kele her room. Oh! And I forgot one small detail…"

When she said that I felt my stomach do a 360 then fall into a pit.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"Well we only just opened this school to a boys and girls school so we haven't split the girl's side and the boy's side. ". She said looking at use with unsure eyes.

"So it's possible that we may end up sharing a floor with a boy? Melissa said looking at Ms. Tate.

"It's possible". She said. "Is that a problem?"

"It's nothing". I said shrugging.

"It's cool with me too". Melissa said nodding her head to Ms. Tate.

"Great! Well Kele let's go to your room". Ms. Tate said walking ahead of me, I hugged Lissa and followed Ms. Tate.

* * *

**I was staring at the courtyard as we walked along looking for my room, I couldn't believe this was an all boys' school. I think this might actually be fun…I didn't mention to Lissa but our brothers have no idea that we were transferred to this school and thinking of Tala's reaction to seeing me kind of made me giggle abit.**

"Annnd here we are..." Ms. Tate said walking up to a brown door.

"Thank you…um I have a question..."

"Ask away". Ms. Tate said unlocking the door.

"My brother doesn't know I'm here right?" I asked.

"No he doesn't". Ms. Tate said handing my key to my room.

"Thanks". I said as I walked into my room.

"You and Melissa don't have to attend class today, take the time to learn something about the school, ok?"

"Yeah! Thanks!" I waved as walked off. I closed the door and looked at the room that was in front of me. It had a beautiful view of the school courtyard, I looked out to see what else I could see and all my eyes were drawn to was a orange haired kid laying on the ground looking at the butterflies flying. I shook my head and continued to explore the room…that's when it hit me.

"Where are the showers?" I asked myself opening the door and looking down the hall to see if I see it…no luck. I turned and went back into my room and flopped on the bed and waited for my things to arrive. It didn't take no more than 10 minuets till i heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Bradley with my things.

"This is a very big school; I've gotten lost twice looking for Ms. Melissa's room." Bradley said out of breath. I'll let that Ms. thing go since I felt bad.

"Thank you, Bradley". I said taking my things from him.

"You have a lovely room, Ms. Kele.". Bradley said looking at my room.

"Thanks!" I said looking at the room again.

"Well I have to run, I have to escort your aunt." Bradley said bowing his head to me. "Have fun here, Ms. Kele."

I gave him a hug. "Thanks". I said as I let him go and waved. "Tell my aunt I love her! And please keep her from trying to sneak in…I have a feeling she's going to do that sooner or later."

"I will." Bradley said as he walked away.

I closed my door and unzipped my suitcase. I started unpacking my things when there was another knock on my door. This time it was a pink haired girl. I guessing she's one of the people on this floor.

"Hi! My name is Mariah…" She said holding her hand out. I shook it

"I'm Kele". Nice to see I'm not the only girl on this floor." I said laughing abit.

"Well there are about 3 other girls on this floor and the rest are guys.

I opened my door wider and let Mariah in she was actually really nice.

"Sorry, I just started to unpack things". I said laughing.

"It's alright…I could help if you want."

"Yeah! Thanks!" I said as I started to put my clothing in the walking in closet that was in the room.  
"So what school did you come from? Mariah asked following me to the closet to hang up my clothing.

"My friend Melissa and I were home schooled". I answered looking at her. "My aunt decided that we needed to be around kids our age and not sheltered"

"Oh I see, well if you find it hard her just look for me!" Mariah said smiling.

"Is this really a bad school?" I had to as her I wanted to know.

"Not entirely, I guess it depends on how you look at it." Mariah said. "There are some "wars" going on, "on the low". She said grabbing another piece of clothing.

"Oh…like fist fighting wars?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"Really, Hm…I never would have guessed something like that here". I replied.

"Well I have to get back to class; it was nice talking with you". Mariah said walking out of the door.

"Yeah it was." I waved and finished putting up my clothing. Once again there was a knock at my door; I opened it to see Melissa.

"Hey!" I said hugging Lissa.

"Kele!" Melissa said hugging me tightly and walking into my room.

"I was just about to go look around the place". Melissa said sitting on my bed looking.

"Me too!"

"Let's go". I said getting up and walking out of my room.

* * *

**So far my experience here was going good me and Melissa were checking out all the cool places that were in this school, nothing bad so far I didn't even get a glimpse of Tala or Bryan yet. So Lissa and I went to the courtyard to check it out.**

"Wow this place is pretty!" Melissa said looking around and walking to the flowerbeds that were there.

"It is". I said walking next to Lissa.

"Hey, you girls new?" We heard a voice say from behind us. We turned around to see a blonde/brown haired boy standing next to a dark skinned kid with white hair pulled into a ponytail. From how they looked I really didn't even wanna talk to them, but they miiight just be ok.

"Yeah…" I said

"Well my name's Michael and he's Rick". He said pointing to the guy behind him. "We could show you around if you'd like". Michael said walking up to use and wrapping his arm around me. As soon as he did that I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "No thank you".

Melissa giggled as Michael backed away rubbing his arm.

"You're new to this school so you better learn your lesson and fast!" Michael said then he and Rick walked away, both glaring back at us.

"I see what they mean now…" Melissa said putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Oh I met this girl and she said something like there's a war going on or something."

I thought of Mariah.

"Oh you met Mariah too?" I smiled at Lissa.

"No I met a girl named Julia."

I shrugged and we both continued to look around, I remember I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and now it's not lunchtime. I am getting lunch.

"Lissa, let's get lunch". I said holding my stomach.

"Yeah I am kinda hungry."

As we walked toward the café, we noticed a whole bunch of girls talking and hanging out with the guys and lot and lots of couples.

"Typical high school, huh?" I said to Lissa

"Yeah". Lissa said looking around.

The moment we walked into the café…

"Kele?"

A voice I knew all too well…

"Uhh…"

I looked at the table to the left of me and saw Tala and Bryan. Unlike the other boys in this school they wore their uniforms like...rebels, Tala wore his blazer open and shirt not tucked in, Bryan didn't even wear his blazer, the blonde haired boy wore a hat, the blue haired boy wore a headband that had goggles attached to it and the quiet guy with the markings had his blazer and the first few buttons unbuttoned.

"What the hell?" He jumped out of his seat and walked to me and Lissa, Bryan followed.

"Aunt Ekaterina said we needed to be around kids our age and I guess the first thing that came to mind was send us to your school." I said shrugging.

"Melissa, I don't want you wandering anywhere by yourself." Bryan said looking at his baby sister. "I don't wanna kill anyone"

"Ok, Bryan!" She said hugging Bryan. "i can defend for myself"

"As much as I don't want you to…sit at my table…I don't want you anywhere else." My brother said pointing to his table where there was a tall buff blonde male, a short blue haired boy and a guy with blue paint marks on his face. I recognized the blonde and the blue hair but the other guy was new…and pretty cute. I also noticed that he was looking at me.

"Well, I'm hungry I didn't have breakfast so I'm going to get lunch and I'm going to eat outside". I said looking Tala in the eyes.

"Look…it's not safe walking around by yourself…"

"I'll be fine, Tala". I said. Tala's always been that way…really over protective of me.

"Fine…"

"Hey Tala, I'll call Rachel and have her and Nikki meet up with them". The blonde male offered.

"Alright Spencer." Tala said looking back at me. "Rachel has blonde hair and Nikki had blue hair look for them."

"Uhh…when in the hell did I need baby sitters"? I argued.

"Since you came to this school." Tala said sitting back down and continued to talk to his friends.

**I walked away and left for the lunch line with Lissa. I picked up my tray and grabbed a slice of pizza, Lissa grabbed the Mac and cheese, next we moved on to the drinks. I went to grab the last can of coke when the guy that was sitting with my brother came and took it right from in front of me!**

"Great…" I said annoyed.

"…you want it?". The guy asked me holding the can with a smirk on his face.

"I was going for it so obviously I want it…" I replied. "Who does this guy think he is?" I thought.

"All you have to do is ask for it". He said taunting me.

"…". I walked past him. "Jerk…"

Melissa laughed me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That guy…he's really bad at flirting". She kept giggling to herself.

"Flirting? That guy was getting on my nerves...". I said carrying my food as we walked past my brothers table.

"Later". I said smiling at Tala. I usually always win in our arguments.

* * *

**Lissa and I walked out to the courtyard and saw Rachel and Nikki waiting for us. Rachel wore the same uniform as us but she wore black lace thigh highs and school girl shoes with heels, while Nikki wore the same uniform but the mini shirt was a bit longer because she was really short, she tried to cover it by wearing platform boots.**

"Hey you guys must be Tala and Bryan's sisters". Rachel said. "I'm Rachel; you can call me Rach."

"I'm Nikki; you can call me, Nik." Nikki said looking at us.

"I'm Kele; you can call me Kel." I said trying not to laugh.

"I'm Melissa; you can call me Lissa." Melissa said laughing.

"Wow I can't believe we all have nicknames…" I said walking to an available table, they followed.

"How long have you guys been in this school?" Melissa asked Rachel and Nikki while I bit into my pizza.

"For a month..." Rachel said.

"Yep". Nikki added. "My mom hated my old school and decided I should come here with Ian".

"Ian?" Melissa tilted her head.

"Oh my brother didn't introduce himself?" Nikki asked. "Well the short one is Ian and the blonde on is..."

"Spencer". I finished. "Who's the guy with the nasty attitude?"

"Kai?" Rachel said.

"Kai, huh". I thought of my coke.

"He tried to flirt with Kele". Melissa blurted out and Rachel made a funny look.

"I can't imagine him flirting but I can imagine him trying to see if you got balls". Rachel said.

"That guy's a jerk". I said pulling a pepperoni off my slice and eating it.

"So where you guys staying?" Rachel asked staring at Lissa's thigh highs. "Lissa I like your thigh highs"

"tee hee, thanks". Melissa said smiling.

"We're on the same floor but away from each other I think we're on the 4th floor". I answered.

"Really? We're on that floor!" Nikki said, smiling.

"Awesome!" Lissa said finishing her meal.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then huh?. I said smiling at Rachel and Nikki

We all smiled at each other and laughed.

**That's how I met Rachel and Nikki those girls are so far the most awesome people ever. I wonder why my idiot brother constantly tells me to watch myself, I wonder what really goes on in this school…Oh well all I know is that this pizza hit the spot…and I really wish that jerk hadn't taken the coke…ugh. Tomorrow is my first day in class let's see how that works out! See you then!**

* * *

_**That's it for Chapter 1 (well what are you doing...go review!) Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I finish jotting down the many ideas I have in store! **_

**_Sorry if it was a bit blah! BUT! it will get more entertaining along the way!_  
**


	2. Class 2: Music

**_Thanks for reading Chapter one! i am actually happy that i got so many readers! (not alot of reviews, but that's ok) annnnnnwaaaaayssss! i won't hold you up any longer with my blah blah blah (lol) anyways enjoy!_**

**Class 2: Music**

**_

* * *

_**

**After Rachel and Nikki finally showed me and Lissa where everything was and the showers were I actually felt better, now I know that I don't have to run around looking for the bathroom late at night. So we all crashed back in my room and ate the snacks that we picked up from the store that was in the school.**

**

* * *

**

"Well I guess it's time for bed". Rachel said looking at her watch.

"Really? What time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock.

"It's 9:32". Rachel said as she got up and stretched. "Whew…today was something."

"I actually had a lot of fun, you know besides the whole me loosing my key thing". Melissa said jiggling her key that she had now attached a bear plushie to it.

"Well you guys get some rest, class starts at 8". Rachel said opening my door and Nikki got up and went with her.

"Night girls". Nikki said as she and Rachel walked out the room and closed the door softly, leaving me and Melissa.

"Well, so far I'm having fun". Melissa said getting up. "I'm gonna go hit the showers and then go to bed."

"Alright, I think I'll go a bit later. I wanna relax abit"

Melissa walked off towards her room and I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. "Tomorrow is my first day of class…" I sighed and sat up.

"I'm not tired!" I said getting up and walking out of the room and stared walking down the long halls that seemed to go on forever in this place.

"Ignoring the fact of my brother being in this school…this is actually a really pretty school."

"You know it's not good to be wandering around at night". I heard a voice say from behind me. I felt a chill go down my spine when I heard that voice. I turned to see Kai walking behind me.

"..Are you following me now?" I asked folding my arms.

"I wouldn't call it that." He answered smiling at me.

"Oh lemme guess, Tala put you up to it…are you like a bodyguard or something?"

He just laughed abit, put his hands in his pocket and walked to me and leaned in a bit to my face, I felt my cheeks heat up thank god it was night and the only light was from the moon shining in from the large glass window.

"Tala didn't put me up to anything…" He said searching my eyes.

"Ok…" I said trying to think of something that would make me stopping blushing.

"…your cute you know that?" Kai said backing away and leaning against the window.

"Excuse me?" I said startled.

Kai shrugged and walked up to me again, this time he patted my head.

"Don't touch me; I'm not your pet". I said turning away. "This guy is something else…" I thought to myself.

"You're something else". He said walking next to me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked looking at him with my eyebrow raised.

"I don't have anything else to do, so I guess I'll pick on the new girl"

"Well, the new girl doesn't wanna be picked on". I said walking faster. Next thing I know I'm tripping and falling face first to the floor"

"…ow…" I said sitting on my butt and rubbing my forehead. "That hurt like hell, I'm gonna have a headache tomorrow".

I looked up at Kai and he was smiling at me. "Nice…"

"What?" I said looking at him with one eye.

Kai pointed down…and I realized how I was sitting; my legs weren't completely open but I had my knees up, making under my skirt visible to anyone behind me…like Kai. I felt my whole face go red.

"Crap!!" I jumped up holding my skirt down, this is the only time ever I wish I wasn't wearing a mini (and I wear them a lot!)

"If the halls were lighter maybe I could have got a color…" Kai teased.

"You're a jerk!" I said walking back towards my room not before making a face at Kai. I'll just wait till later tonight to take my shower.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Mmm? Yeah who is it?" I answered just barely having my eyes open.

"Kele! You're gonna be late! Get up!" I heard Lissa say from the other side of the door. I looked at the time and it said 7:50. "Omg!" I jumped from my bed grabbed my uniform and ran out of my room to head for the showers.

"Ha ha". Melissa giggled as she followed me to the bathroom. "It's not like you to over sleep Kel, what happened?"

I thought of me falling on my face and Kai catching a glimpse of my underwear. "Kai happened…"

Melissa's eye sparkled. "What? When did this happen?-". I stopped her before she got ahead of herself…again. "Nothing is going on between me and that jerk". I said walking into the bathroom and walking into the shower.

"Well you overslept…explain that". Melissa said over the shower.

"I ran into him last night, when I talking a walk…" I said back to her, hoping I wasn't too loud…the last thing I need is a Kele/Kai rumor.

"And..?" Melissa said back to me.

I finished my super quick shower and walked out of the shower in a towel. "I fell…face first to the ground and…kinda flashed Kai…

As soon as I said that Melissa looked at me and her eyebrows rose "what?"

"Not intentionally". I said quick fast. "I fell to the ground rubbing my head and next thing I know he's laughing at me". I said walking to the changing stalls and got dressed.

"That's mean". Melissa said putting her hands on her hip.

"Yeah I know". I said walking out fixing my skirt, then walking to the sink to brush my teeth.

Melissa looked at her watch. "We gotta get going...we have like 3 mins before class starts!"

"Really?" I asked still brushing my teeth looking at her through the window. I finished brushing my teeth made a fast trip back to my room to get my bag and we made a run for our first day in class.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

"Good morning class!" The bald teacher said walking to his desk laying down his stack of papers he was carrying. "Today we have two new students…"

Melissa and I waited outside the door, I was crossing my fingers hoping that I wasn't gonna be in the same class as Tala. Melissa fondled with her bag, she was as nervous as I was. We just listened as the teacher told the class about us, then we heard "you may come in now, ladies." We walked in and stood next to the teacher's desk. "This is Kele Valkov and Melissa Kuznetsov your new classmates".

"Hi, I'm Melissa". Melissa said waving.

"I'm Kele." I said smiling.

I took a quick scan of the room making sure there was no other red heads in sight.

"Well let me find you some seats". The teacher said looking around the class room. "Hm...Melissa, do you see the blonde haired kid in the middle?''

"Um…"

"Max, can you raise your hand please?"

The blonde hair kid raised his hand and Melissa got that look in her eyes…the look when she's found someone she's interested in…

"Oh I see him". Melissa said looking at the teacher.

"You may take the seat next to him." He said handing Lissa a worksheet and she headed to her seat, she and Max shared a smile as she sat down.

"And now for you, Ms. Valkov". The teacher said once again searching the classroom, I already found two empty seats. "Oh! Do you see the empty seat in the back?"

"Yeah". I said looking at the seat.

"You can have that one"

"Can't I just have the one in front of that one?"

"That seat is already occupied". The teacher said handing me a worksheet as I walked towards my seat.

Ten minuets in the class and I was bored; I sat at my desk drawing on my worksheet, then looking at out the window until I heard the classroom door slide open, I didn't care to look up. I was way too lazy.

"It's about time you came into class, Mr. Hiwatari". I heard the teacher say.

Then I heard footsteps in my row, then the chair in front of me moved and someone took a seat.

"Are you gonna keep looking out the window or are you gonna actually pay attention?"

Once again…that damned voice! I looked up to be staring into Kai's eyes.

"You're in this class?!" I whispered.

The one other person who class I wouldn't wanna be in this guy!

"We are seeing a lot of each other lately". Kai said smirking at me.

"…"

I looked at Melissa and she was having the time of her life giggling with Max and me…? Stuck with this evil evil jerk!

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

Melissa and I walked out of the classroom and ran into Rachel and Nikki. Who were walking down the hall.

"Hey! Rach! Nik!" I said waving at them.

"Kel! Lissa!" Rachel said, and then she and Nikki ran up to us.

"So how was your first day of class?" Rachel asked smiling at me.

"Horrible!" I immediately answered.

"I had fun". Melissa said looking at Max in the distance, talking to his friends.

"Yeah because you had Max for entertainment"

"Well…you had".

"Don't say it…please." I held up my hand and put my head down.

"She's sitting next to Kai". I heard Melissa whisper to Rach and Nik.

"Oh that grouch…he'll kill my day too". Rachel said laughing.

"So what do you have now? Nikki asked.

"I have music…" I said looking at my schedule.

"Me too". Lissa said looking at her schedule.

Rachel and Nikki looked at each other and smiled. "So do us!"

"Really?" I said getting happy. "Wait…is Kai in that class?"

"Nope". Rachel said holding on to her bag as we all walked to the music room.

"You guys see a lot of each other lately". Nikki said laughing.

"I know…it's a curse". I said sighing.

"It's sorta funny because the girls here fall all over for that guy". Rachel said pointing to some girls giggling because they saw Kai sitting in the lobby reading a book.

"Ugh…he's a flashy guy?" I asked giving his a face from the balcony above.

"Not really, it's just that the girls go into his whole 'loner persona'. Rachel said.

"Oh…" I said shrugging.

"Well he does hang with Ian and the guys from time to time. That's as close to anybody as he gets." Nikki said as we continued to walk to the music room.

"Hey, any of you guys got any extra eyeliner?" Rachel said looking at herself in her portable mirror.

"I think I do". I said looking into my bag. I dug my hand inside and shuffled around abit them when I looked inside I bumped into someone and ended up on the floor again…

"Hey!"

I looked at who I bumped into; It was that kid I saw when I looked out the window, the orange haired kid.

"Oh! I'm so very sorry". He said getting up and helping me to my feet, then handing me my bag.

"Thanks". I gave him a weird look...it was kinda weird to finally see a guy not like the others I met so far.

"I wasn't watching where I was going". He said smiling at me then holding out his hand. "I'm Brooklyn"

I took his hand and he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. Now I was totally freaked out. "Kele…"

"Well hope we bump into each other again, Kele". He said as he walked off.

"Weird…" I said looking at the hand he kissed, and then Melissa walked to me and wiped my hand.

"Weirdo". She said watching Brooklyn walk away.

"That guy keeps to himself too; he's more of the prince type". Rachel said shrugging and we continued to walk to the music room.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

When we walked in the music room I wasn't surprised it was a giant auditorium but it was empty.

"There's no one in here." I said looking around.

"There's usually no one in here." Rachel said, laying her bag down and walking to a green and black guitar.

"Most kids who have this class skip it…" Nikki said taking her seat behind the drum set.

"That's sad, music is awesome!" Melissa said looking for a bass guitar.

"You guys can play?" I asked Rach and nik.

"Yeah we can, I was hoping you guys could maybe we could start a band or something". Rachel said as she started play a bit.

"Well, I know I can play the bass". Melissa said smiling because she finally found a bass guitar.

"I guess I'll be the singer…I'm not that good though." I said getting on stage and taking the mic.

"you rock at singing Kel!". Melissa said smiling me.

""You guys wanna see what we got?". I said smiling at them all.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah!"

"Ok, start me off..."

I closed my eyes and searched for the peaceful place in the back of my mind as I felt the lyrics flow from my lips.

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning, I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive  
I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive  
I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand, I give it to you  
Now you owe me, all I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed."

I opened my eyes not realizing I was singing with my eyes closed the whole time but the first thing I saw was most of the kids in the school watching us.

"Uhh…ehem". I felt myself blush once again "hi…?"

They all started clapping for us, Rachel ran to me.

"You rock, Kele!" She said patting my back.

"Um sure? But when did all these people get in here?" They walked in when they heard the music.

Melissa walked and hugged me. "I told you she's good"

Nikki walked to us with drumsticks still in hand.

"We are an official band now!" She said with a big smile on her face.

We all looked at our random audience and bowed when I brought my face up, I saw Tala smiling at me from all the way from the back of the auditorium.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

After the class I left the girls to meet with Tala.

"Of course only you would find a place like this to perform." He said poking my forehead.

"Yeah I guess, I figured this school needed some music". I said looking at him.

"What do you got now"? He said as we walked down the hall.

"I got lunch". I said looking at my schedule.

"It's that time already?" He said looking at his watch.

"Tala I thought that this was a bad school…with fist fights and stuff?" I asked.

"Where'd the hell you hear that?" He asked swinging his bag around his back now carrying it in his shoulder.

"When I first got here some girl told me the school was bad…" I said. I was really getting confused now. Who to believe?

"Well nothing is really going on but there's a rumor that so shady guy wants to take over the school or something like that". Tala said shrugging.

"But Ms. Tate is a nice lady…"

"Maybe too nice…" Tala said walking ahead of me. "You go on ahead and get lunch, I'll see you later." And just like that Tala was gone.

"Hey, Kele!" I turned to see Lissa running up to me with Max.

"Hey Lissa, hey Max!" I said waving at them.

"We're heading for the lunch room; Max wants us to meet his friends." Melissa said wrapping her arm around mines.

"Ok, let's go".

We made our way to the lunch room and the first thing that rung in my ears was a loud...

"HEY MAX OVER HERE!" A boy's voice called out.

We both turned around and saw a table with a group of kids sitting at it.

"Tyson!" Max said and walked to the table, we followed.

When we approached the table there was the boy with the big mouth, a calm looking boy with a bandana, a boy with glasses and a girl with brown hair.

"What's up?" Tyson asked. "Who are the new girls?"

"This is Melissa…" He said pointing to Melissa. "And this is Kele". He said pointing to me.

"That's Ray with the bandana, that's Kenny with the glasses and this is Hilary." Max said and we waved.

"Is there room for us?" Melissa asked looking at the table.

"Yeah, as long as there's still room for Rachel and Nikki". Tyson said.

"Oh! They sit here?" I asked as me and Lissa sat with everyone.

"Rachel and Tyson are dating!" Max said smiling.

"Really? I didn't know". Melissa said with her eyebrows raised.

"She can't resist my charms." Tyson said smiling.

"Someone's ego flew through the roof". I thought.

"Well I'm hungry; I'm going to get something to eat." I said getting up from the table and walking to the counter for food, but something caught my eye…I mean someone…

"Well if it's not the beautiful girl I ran into earlier". Brooklyn said walking up to me.

"Um…" I faked a smile. And just like that my appetite left me.

"So are you getting lunch?" He asked looking at the whole buffet of food in front of us.

"I'm not hungry..." I said nodding "I'll probably walk around the courtyard or something."

Walked past him and walked outside into the open and forever green courtyard.

"You don't like to open up to people do you?" Brooklyn asked me as he followed me.

"No not really…" I said lying down on the soft grass. "Too much work"

"Well you'll find the one person you can open up to". He said lying down next to me.

"Heh...you don't even know me…" I said turning my head towards him.

"Well that's why I'm here with you now…"

I started to think this is the 'prince' that all the other girl's see. I looked back up to the sky when my sun was blocked.

"Hey Kel, what's up?" Kai said standing over me blocking my vision of the blue sky.

"Hi, Kai". I said sitting up.

"Oh Kai It's funny seeing you here". Brooklyn said smiling.

"I was here for awhile, reading over there" Kai said pointing to a bench. "Until I saw Kele wander over here".

Ok…I was sensing some MAJOR tension between the two.

"She needs to relax, being at a new school and all and I'm pretty sure besides Rachel and Nikki no one else were gonna show her how beautiful the school was." Brooklyn said with a gentle smile.

"I'm pretty sure you have a white horse somewhere waiting 'prince charming', so go away and leave Kele alone". Kai said grabbing my hand and lifting me from the ground.

"What?" I was so confused.

"Let's go Kele". Kai said pulling me from Brooklyn and taking us to the other side of the courtyard. I yanked my arm from him.

"What's your deal?" I said angrily. I was actually really getting annoyed with this guy!

"…". Kai kept his head turned.

"Hello?" I said really annoyed.

Kai just kept his head down, backed me against the wall and slammed his hands against the wall behind me.

"Um…" My heart started racing as I felt my face go red, I kept my eyes on him as he looked at me and leaned in slowly…

* * *

_**YAY! chapter 2 is donez!**_

_**i can't believe i actually posted another within the same week!!! 3**_

_**Anyways, next chapter you gets to read some more Brooklyn vs Kai and some more boring classes!**_

_**Thanks for reading! ~~Kele**_

_** Music in this chapter:**_

_**~All around me-Flyleaf  
**_


	3. Class 3: And it begins

**_Thank you to all my readers so far and for waiting! i was hopng to try and upload 2 chapters at once but my cpu is blah...so here's chapter 3! enjoy R&R! :3_**

**_ Class 3: And it begins...

* * *

_**

**My eyes widen and my body froze as Kai drew closer to my face, my mind went blank as I felt his warm breath come closer to my face.**

"K-kai?" Those were the only words that can come from my mouth right now. My face was super red and I had no idea what to do. Kai was so close that our lips almost could touch each other. I shut my eyes since my body shut down, I couldn't watch, next thing I know I feel his hand brushing my hair behind my ear and he whispers.

"When you sung your song earlier…you were a bit off key…" Then he backs away smiling at me.

"…". I stood there, face red…I really wanted to kill this jerk.

"I didn't wanna say it before..." he said putting his hands in his pockets then shrugging. "but I was pretty sure on one else was gonna tell you."

"…you must be…the jerkiest jerk of all time!!!" I yelled at him and walked away. I was so extremely annoyed with this guy now. "Sheesh". I thought to myself. What the hell was I thinking usually I'd kick a guy's ass for something like that but I completely froze!

"I have to lie down…" I said holding my head, which started throbbing. "Crap…that was a nasty fall yesterday. I still got this headache"

I slowly walked back into the cafeteria looking for Melissa and the girls but at the same time I could barely see…everything went all blurry, and my head kept throbbing.

"Ugh…" I shook my head trying to get my focus back.

"Hey Kele, everything ok?" I heard Melissa say then she came and gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "You look red…"

"I'm ok…just that this headache is not going away". I said sitting down at a table and putting my head down.

"Maybe you need to lie down comfortably". Melissa said sitting next to me.

"Maybe but I got classes…I don't wanna fall behind on my first day." I said looking at Melissa.

"I'll take notes for you; you go back to your room ok?" Melissa said rubbing my back.

"Alright". I was mad, why can't things like this happen when I want it to?

I got up from the table and walked down the long halls that lead to the stairs to the 4th floor, of course I had trouble going up the stairs with my vision all fuzzy but I couldn't have Lissa helping me…she had class. So I thought I could take the journey by myself…big mistake.

"Damn…stop hurting for at least 5 minuets!" I whispered to myself hoping that it would stop so I can at least reach my room.

I reached the third floor and sat on the stairs to rest…it was the best thing I could do with the way my head kept pounding.

"I'll just rest here…it'll be for 5 minuets..." I closed my eyes. Just for five minuets.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

"Mmm…" I opened my eyes noticing I'm not on the stairs, but in my room…in my bed.

"How'd I get in my room?" I asked myself looking around confused. I got out of my bed and opened my door to look around, no one. The halls were empty and everyone is in class. So who brought me to my room?

I put my boots back on and walked out the room. I might as well go sit in the library since my headache is gone.

I walked down to the third floor and walked into the massive library, I was a sucker for books. I walked into the myth section and decided to read a myth book.

"You like myths?" A voice said standing in the front of the isle watching me. I looked to see Brooklyn holding a book of his own.

"I do actually". I said smiling. "I've always found them interesting."

"I guess you can say that…" He said opening the book he was reading. "I've always been a fan of Shakespeare"

"I had a feeling". I said looking at the book I wanted and attempted to take it down. Brooklyn looked up from his book and laughed a bit…I am really tired of these guys laughing at me.

"Do you need help?" Brooklyn asked me walking next to me and reaching for the book and easily grabbing it.

"Thanks…"

He handed me the book and we both walked to the front desk and signed our books out.

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked taking my book and carrying it in my hand only to have him take it and carry it for me.

"I attend class every now and then…" He said flipping his hair back.

"If you don't have then you'll fail". I said walking out of the library and he walked next to me.

"Not with my grades…"

"Oh, so you're some kinda genius?"

"You can say that…" he said smiling gently at me.

"Really? So you can miss a whole week of school, go in and take a test and get a perfect?" I asked laughing abit.

"Maybe..." he said looking ahead.

We walked into the garden since this is one of the places I haven't been to yet, to talk and read…hopefully without Kai.

"So beautiful, why aren't you in class?" Brooklyn asked me.

I ignored the fact that he seemed to give me a nickname and answered his question.

"I wasn't feeling very well and ended up falling asleep on the stairs" I started." And when I woke up I was in my bed"

I looked at him; I didn't weight a lot but maybe…

"Did…did you carry me to my room?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I wish…but it wasn't me, I don't know where your room is…" He said.

"Then who was it…?" I pondered to myself.

"I'm sure you'll find you mystery carrier soon". He said smiling at me.

We sat there conversating about a lot of things till we heard the final bell of the day.

"Oh! Class is over." I said standing up and dusting my skirt. "I have to go meet Melissa, I'll see you around". I said waving before running off.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

I waited outside me and Lissa last class; the crowd was big and Melissa and Max were the last ones to come out.

"Hey guys!" I said walking up to them only to have Melissa hug me tightly.

"Kele! How are you feeling?" Melissa asked me worried.

"I'm alright…I took a nap and when I woke up I felt better". I said hugging her back.

"Well since class is over and I'm not planning on doing my homework no time soon what should we do?" Max asked us both.

"We're going to have girl time…" Rachel said walking behind us with Tyson carrying her backpack.

"Hey Rach!" I said smiling at her. "Where's Nikki?" I said looking around to see if I could see her…she was really tiny after all.

"Nikki has extra classes". Rachel shrugged. "I still don't know why she takes the extra classes, she doesn't need it"

"Lemme guess, she's a genius?" I said not surprised.

"Yep! She's actually 14". Rachel said nodding.

"That explains her height!" Melissa said excitedly.

"Well, she's gonna meet up with us later so I say we start girl time and fill her when she finishes."

I nodded and looked in the distance to see Tala walking with Bryan.

"Hey I'll catch up! I have to ask my brother a question". I said running off

"Ok!" Melissa said waving.

I ran up to Tala and he and Bryan looked like they were having an intense conversation.

"Hey bro, sorry to interrupt you but I wanted to know if you took me to my room earlier?"

"What? What do you mean?" Tala said getting rising his eyebrows.

"I wasn't feeling well so I was going to my room and I fell asleep on the stairs and when I woke up I was in my room, no big deal right?" I said hoping he won't blow it out of proportion.

"Are you kidding me?" Tala said looking at me with a blank look. "So random person took you to your room…"

"It was me…" We all turned to see Kai walking down the hall eating a stick of pocky.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"Well you were sleeping on the stairs…someone else could of grabbed you and took you who knows where…this place is pretty big with unknown places." Kai said looking at me and Tala.

"…Kele you're lucky it was Kai…" Bryan said looking at me, he always look so serious.

"I know…" I was hoping that no one would say it…but Tala did.

"You should thank him..."

"…thanks". I said turning my head and folding my arms, I'm still not forgiving him for how much he's being a jerk to me not even if he saved me 2000 times.

"It's better than nothing…" Kai said finishing his pocky and walking away.

"Kele, next time you feel sick try going to the nurse's office". Tala said as him and Bryan walked off.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

I walked to Rachel's room and knocked on the door, no answer. I walked to Melissa's room again, no answer.

"Where are they?" I said walking looking towards the café to see them in there. I ran to the café and opened the door to see them eating strawberry shortcake and drinking tea well Melissa was.

"STRAWBERRY!!" I raced to the table and took a slice.

"So what did you have to talk to your brother about?" Melissa asked and Rachel nodded.

"I wanted to know if he was the one that took me to my room"

"Wait. I'm lost". Rachel said looking at me.

"Well I wasn't feeling well and I ended up falling asleep on the stairs and then when I woke up I was in my room." I said eating a strawberry.

"Creepy…" Rachel said taking a swig of her soda. "So was it Tala?"

"Nope…it was Kai". I said waiting for them to laugh at me…which is what they did.

"Oh! You guys are meant for each other!" Melissa said laughing not giggling…laughing

"Never…" I said looking out the window.

"Then he's crushing on you…big time". Rachel said taking the strawberry I was eating. "And you can't deny it…"

"No…" I said taking the strawberry back and eating it.

"Come on the guy is pretty cute". Rachel said pouring a cup of tea and putting 3 cubes of sugar in it.

Then I thought back to when I first saw Kai…I did think he was cute…

"Yeah, he is cute but I would never fall for guy like that". I said taking another slice of the cake and placing it on the small plate in front of me.

"Well what kind of guy would you go for?" Rachel said looking at me.

"Well, I never really thought about something like that…" I said thinking. "How about you Lissa?"

"Well I like a guy who's sweet and knows when to be serious" Melissa said as she started to daydream.

"Like Max?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah…like Max…" Melissa said not realizing she admitted her crush. "Wait…did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did but don't have to worry your secret is safe with us". Rachel said smiling at Melissa who's was blushing deeply.

We continued to talk about crushes and school till we saw Brooklyn and another girl walk by from the window, our table was by one.

"Oh look it's the prince." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know but there's something about that guy I don't like". Melissa said giving him a funny look.

I shrugged and he looked our way, smiled and waved at us.

"I still don't get that guy". Rachel said waving back at him, giving him a fake smile. "From what I saw he flirts with girls and gets them swoon all over him…"

"I think he's worse than Kai…at least he doesn't give girls false hope." Melissa said looking at him as he smiles at the girl and she holds her cheeks blushing.

I just watched and thought to myself, "Was I one of those girls he tried to swoon?" I shook my head at the thought and decided not to think about it, good thing Nikki came in.

"Hey guys!" Nikki said walking in with her backpack on her shoulder. It looked heavy.

"Please tell me that's not all homework…" I said looking at her backpack and she smiled at me.

"It is….I'll have it done by tomorrow don't worry". Nikki said smiling at me, then taking a seat at the table with us. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, Kai is crushing on Kele…" Rachel started.

"I knew it…" Nikki said smirking at me; all I did was looking the other way.

"…and Melissa is crushing on max". Rachel said looking at Lissa, Melissa blushed again.

"Don't tell anyone, Nik!"". Melissa said hanging on to Nikki's arm pouting.

"Don't worry I won't". Nikki said looking at what we were eating.

"…why are we sitting here and drinking tea like we're 50 years old?"

"We were here to talk about girl things but since we finished, let's go hit some of the clothing stores around here." Rachel said getting up and laying down money for the snacks.

"Wait there's a clothing store here too?" I as getting freaked out.

"Of course…not!" Rachel said laughing. "If there was it'll make the school look like their trying to kidnap us or something"

I gave her a face as we all walked out walked past Brooklyn and the random girl and left the school grounds. Even beyond the school gates the area was pretty, clean streets and nice people but of course we didn't walk, Rachel called a limo. We pulled up to a giant mall and we all walked inside, now I've been to a mall before but this one way of course way over the top.

"So where should we shop first?" I asked looking at the mass amounts of stores.

"Well Tyson and I were planning on going on a date and I was gonna asked you guys to tag along." Rachel said looking at us.

"Why would we tag along on you guys date?" I asked looking at Rachel giving her a suspicious look.

"You guys would be paired with someone, don't worry". Rachel said smiling at Melissa

"So were gonna go shopping for dresses, huh?" Nikki asked Rachel.

"Yep and I know the perfect place". Rachel said running into a designer store.

"Ah, Ms. Rachel!" A black haired woman said walking up to us and hugging Rachel.

"Hello Nadine, me and my friends are having a special dinner with our dates and we want something flashy but…refined."

"Hm…flashy but refined…I think I have the perfect dress for each of you!" She said after she walked by us looking at each of us intensely.

She clapped her hands and four men walked out all had their head snuffed up. Me and Melissa giggled a bit.

"Take these young girls to the dressing room I want each dress to fit according to their unique shape."

"ma'am..." The men said and then just like that they whisked each of us into another room

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

After the whole dressing against our will Rachel had them send the dresses to the school to each of our rooms. We walked back into the limo and headed back to the school the whole ride we were asking Rachel who she invited on their date besides us and why did we have to dress so fancy?

"It's because…you wouldn't wanna make a bad impression right?" She answered giving an evil smile…and once again…that feeling came back in my stomach…

"When is this whole thing happening anyway?" Nikki asked folding her arms and looking at Rachel.

"Today's what…Thursday?"

"Yeah". Melissa answered.

"Then it's Saturday, make sure your schedules are open ladies". Rachel said laughing evilly. We all sighed while she laughed.

* * *

**Well it turned from me coming to this school to avoid my brother to me coming to this school to go on a blind date. Well knowing Rachel…wait knowing Rachel so far this is gonna be trouble! But I guess I'm up for a little fun and who knows I just might find a boyfr….Tala would kill me and the guy, well anyway tomorrow's my last day for classes and Saturday is gonna be this blind date thing…I have that nagging feeling that Saturday is gonna be a loooooooooooooooooong day**

**Rachel: "oh did I forget to mention that this date is an ALL DAY date, get up early, girls!"**

**Ugh…see you Saturday!

* * *

**

**_And that's chapter 3! it's a bit shorter than the pervious one but I wouldn't want to pack everything all at once, since I already started chapter 4 it'll be up faster than this one! oh! and I'll be putting a bonus chapter up soon soooo keep reading! :3_**

**_In the next chapter Rachel decides to set the girls on blind dates, who did she choose and how is this gonna work out? LOL well I guess you'll have to find out!_**

**_~~Thankies_**


	4. Class 4: Blind Dates sucks prt 1

_** Heeeey! sorry for taking forever to upload but I've been really busy this week (cosplay related) and most likely this week I'll be busy but I will continue to write when I get the chance, so thankies for holding on and I promise I won't take years to upload :3 So here's Chapter 4!**_

**_Class 4: Blind Dates sucks pt. 1  
_**

* * *

**I slowly opened my eyes, sat up in my bed and looked around.**

"Ugh…it's Saturday…" I whispered to myself.

I flopped back in my bed and threw the blanket over my head and tried to force myself back to sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!

"Kele! Wake up your gonna be late!!" I heard Rachel yelling from the other side of my door.

"Ugh…I'm still sleeping…" I said tired and annoyed. I was not up for whatever she had planned and I still had that weird feeling in my stomach.

"You're not sleeping if you're answering me!"

"Ugh…do I have to?" I asked slowly lifting my head from under the blanket to see Rachel standing over me with her arms crossed.

"Yeah you do, Melissa and Nikki are already getting ready and most likely the guys are getting ready too".

"But I don't wanna go…" I said covering my head once again.

"C'mon Kel". Rachel said pulling the blanket completely off of me.

"Fine…." I said getting out of my bed and gathering my things to take a shower.

"Great! Here take this; this is where you will be meeting your date and where you'll be going all day." She said handing me a white envelope.

"I thought that we'll be together all day…" I said turning around slowly with an evil glare.

"I didn't tell you? We'll all meet up tonight for dinner!" Rachel said smiling, but there was something cold about it.

I sighed and walked out of my room to take a shower and Rachel went to most likely to get ready to meet Tyson.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

After I came out of the shower I went back to my room and got dressed I didn't know what to wear but I eventually decided to wear my black fishnet shirt with a white spaghetti strap tank top that ended right above my belly button with my red plaid skirt, black lace thigh highs and of course my combat boots, simple enough right? I decided to wear my hair in two ponytails, less brushing. After I finished dressing I went and picked up the letter that Rachel left for me.

"Hm…so I meet this dude at the front gate at 9:30…and we're going to…are you kidding me, how cliché!"

I put the letter in my small bag pack and put it on then left my room, today is going to be a long day.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

I walked towards the front gate and looked around trying to figure out who Rachel set me up with. "…maybe Brooklyn…nah she hates that guy" I smiled a bit to myself. "…but on second thought…Rachel is evil! She might just do that!" I started scratching my head then looked up. The front gate…the moment of truth.

"…"

I waited and waited. No one showed up. I could seriously be sleeping right now. I looked at my watch. "10:45…" Yep I'm going back to bed. I stretched and went to go back inside the gate but when I turned to re-enter. I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I have a real habit of bumping into…" I looked up to see Kai looking down at me with and straight face.

"…"

"Um...ok…well I'm going back to my room, later" I said walking past him only to have him pull my skirt lightly.

"You like mini skirts a lot don't you?" Kai said smirking at me.

"Let me go…" I said twisting my hips to shake him loose. "Don't you have to be a jerk somewhere else?"

Kai said folding his arms and looked at me.

"Well I'm actually busy today"

I froze and my eyes widen. "wait…are… you waiting for something…or someone?"

"…actually I am". Kai said holding up a white letter.

"I am definitely going back to bed". I said turning around and walking back to the dorm side.

"Hm…well it looks like I won't have to wait any longer". Kai said causing me to freeze in my tracks. I slowly turned around to see Kai looking at a white letter on the ground.

"Th-that's not mine". I said turning around and walking slowly.

"To Kele…" Kai said reading it aloud.

I turned around and snatched the letter from him. Then glaring into his eyes.

"Shall we go?" Kai said looking at me.

I sighed and put my head down…

"I give up…" I said softly. Then followed Kai.

I will get you Rachel…

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

We walked off the school grounds and headed towards our destination. I wasn't surprised by the looks we got, we stood out. Kai's outfit wasn't that bad honestly; he was wearing black jeans that were tucked into his boots, a white shirt topped with a black vest that had chains hanging from it. Most people we walked by was giggling and point to us. I think it was because...

"Is there a reason you're so far from me?" Kai said looking behind him.

"I feel safer back here and this way I can always kick you if you try something funny". I said glaring at him. I was in attack mode!

"Heh heh". Kai said closing his eyes and stopping then turning towards me to look at me face to face. "You have to spend all day with me, so I guess you should get used to my company."

He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to follow him.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" I said feeling the blush come over my face.

He ignored my demands of letting me go and continued to drag me along.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

We eventually ended up at the amusement park. I looked around, I wasn't a big fan of amusement parks especially since this is where everyone I seen in movies go on a date…how freaking cliché and now here I am on a date with Kai…lovely…

"So what should we ride first?" Kai said looking at me.

I shrugged and turned my head, yes I am not happy.

"Ok well we'll just walk around and eventually we'll find something you like". Kai said taking my hand and started to walk again.

"I don't need you to hold my hand…" I said taking my hand and walked next to him.

"You'll get lost that way" Kai said shrugging.

We walked through the crowds and the loud obnoxious music to see if something would be entertaining. We eventually wounded up in front of the Horror House.

"Let's go in here..: Kai said looking at the haunted house.

"Alright" I said actually hoping that this would actually be fun.

We walked in and in less than ten steps a skeleton jumped from the wall. Lame. We continued to walk and a freaking clown jumped in my face…I yelped. Kai looked at me.

"Did you just yell? Your scared aren't you?" Kai said with laughter in his voice.

"…no…I just hate clowns!" I said walking past all the other lame and sad attempts to get people scared. Finally after 20 long minutes we were out of there and breathing fresh air.

"Well that was on some level of fun". Kai said smiling at me and walking ahead of me. "My favorite part was when you were afraid of that clown."

"Of course that was your favorite part". I said rolling my eyes. "Well my favorite part was when you tripped on a pumpkin head.

"Seriously…a pumpkin head that's not scary at all!" Kai said sighing and shaking his head.

"It really isn't…" I said laughing.

Kai looked at me and I looked at him…for a moment I kinda thought that we were having fun…

"So what do you want to do next?" Kai said putting his hands in his pockets.

As soon as he said that a couple walked by giggling.

"We should go to the tunnel of love next!" The female said holding on to the guy.

"We should". The male answered.

Kai and I looked at them then he looked at me.

"We are not going to no stupid tunnel of love…I refuse!"

"Who said we were going there?" Kai said looking at me and smiling.

"W-well you looked like you were gonna ask me…"

He only stood there staring at me.

"Let's go". Kai said once again taking my hand and once again me pulling away from him.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

We continued our little adventure, next stopping by the sniping gun target game, I had an idea.

"Let's have a contest". I said smiling at Kai.

"A contest? What does the winner get?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"The winner has to let the loser pay for everything today". I said folding my arms.

"That's a pretty lame prize…" Kai said leaning against the counter where the play guns were.

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Hm…who ever wins the other is their owner for a day".

"No…" I said giving him a blank look and walking away.

"You can't take a small challenge?" Kai said taunting me.

"It's not that…the prize is dumb."

"You can't beat me that's all" He said with a cocky look on his face.

"I can beat you…a million times". I said turning around and stepping to his face.

"Then let's go…" He said holding out his hand, I shook it and just like that it was on! We took turns firing and the guy who owned the booth kept count. I say we were about even the whole match.

"102 points for Kai and 102 for Kele…the next shot is the final shot". He said reloading out guns with paint bullets.

Kai went first and of course he hit the last target in the middle.

"110 points for Kai!"

My turn I took my position and leaned in for the perfect shot, squeeze the trigger and we could have a tie and that stupid bet could be called off! I closed one eye and ignore all outside distractions. Here we g-

"Hm…pink…not a bad color for you…"

I turned around incredibly red, I knew what he was looking at.

"PERVERT!" I yelled turned around, holding my skirt down. All he did was smile and point behind me; I looked to see my last shot ended on the guy who ran the booth.

"No…way". I said putting my head down.

"And the winner is Kai!" The guy said handing Kai a bunny plushie.

"I can't believe this..." I said still with my head down till a bunny appeared in my face. "Here"

I looked at it and turned my head. "You cheated…"

"I didn't do anything…I was just enjoying the sights is all". He said smirking at me. That cheating cocky jerk!

"I hate you…" I said holding my head up and walking head of him. He walked aside of me and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh and tomorrow you will do everything I ask you to." He said.

"Greeeat". I said folding my arms.

"Are you hungry?" Kai asked me looking at the hot dog stand.

"A little bit". I said. To tell you the truth I was starving! I just wouldn't tell this guy.

"C'mon let's go get something."

**Our next stop was the hot dog stand.**

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

I waited at the small white tables they had outside the park, they were seated for only two. I was staring at the blue sky and imagining what the others are doing, daydreaming occupied me as I waited for Kai came back with the food. To be honest I was having a lot more fun than I thought I would…minus the pink panties part…

"Here…" Kai said holding a carton with my hot dog on it.

"Thanks…" I said taking it from him then he sat in the seat before me.

"So are you having fun yet?" He asked eating a fry.

"Eh…" I shrugged then took a bite of my hot dog.

"Well we still have until sundown to have fun." He said pulling out a coke from inside his vest.

"How did you manage to hide that?"

"I just brought it with the food I was gonna see if you were gonna ask for something to drink but it got too cold to hide anymore.

"So is that for me or for you?" I asked.

"It's mine of course". He said opening it.

"Really?" I said raising my eyebrow then snatching it from his hands. "No…it's mines"

"How so?" He said reaching for it. I moved my hand.

"You owe me…for taking mines the other day"

"Ah…I forgot about that". Kai said smiling. "Can we share?"

"No."

I ate the rest of my hot dog and enjoyed MY coke; he went and got another one for his self.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

After we finished eating we walked towards the roller coaster. The line was huge! I guess this is where the action is.

"I know what I wanna do!" I said getting excited.

"What?" Kai said looking at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go on that!" I pointed to the roller coaster as I pulled him towards it.

"You wanna go on a roller coaster right after eating?" Kai said…his voice was kinda shaking.

"If we wait on that line we'll be there for at least for an hour, our food will be well digested by then."

"Well yeah but…"

"Are you afraid?" I taunted placing my hands on my hips.

"Me? Of course not!" Kai said.

"Well then let's go wait on the line before it gets any longer." I pulled him towards the line and we waited as the line started to move slowly.

**-()-()-()-()-()-**

It feels like hours have by since we've been on this line and my feet are killing me…I hope this ride is as good as it looks; it has 2 big loops and a really high hill. Yeah it better be fun. Anyway as we were waiting I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, I turned to see a teenage guy with black spiky hair smiling at me.

"Hey cutie, you're into things like this?" He said pointing to the roller coaster.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked giving him the 'Kele Glare'.

"This ride is something, if you want you could sit next to me and if you get scared just hang on to me". He said winking.

I looked at Kai; he looked at the guy with the same glare I was giving him. Then I looked back at the spiky haired guy.

"Oh my name's Rai". He said wrapping his arm around me, completely ignoring the fact that I was standing next to Kai. "What's your cutie?"

"…you might wanna move your arm". I warned.

"Why?" Rai said smirking at me. "How about we leave this line and spend time together somewhere else?"

"…you might wanna move your arm…this is my second warning…"

"Are you gonna do something about it?" Rai taunted me leaning to my cheek.

I slowly took his arm off of me and moved back a bit, as soon as I did that a fist made contact with Rai's face sending him flying off the line. I looked to see Kai still giving him the glare and his right knuckles were red.

"He is out cold…" I said looking over at his face.

"Tch..." Kai said shaking his hand.

I looked back at Kai's knuckle and pulled him from the line.

"Hey aren't we getting on the ride?" He asked as he got dragged behind me.

"Your hand is bad; it'll get really swollen if we don't do something about it." I said calmly.

I walked him to the nearest fountain and luckily I had a black scarf in my backpack, I went to the drink shack and got some ice and put it in the scarf, while Kai waited for me on the bench.

"Here..." I said handing him the homemade ice pack.

"Thanks". He said taking it and placing it on his knuckles.

"You know you hit him kinda hard…" I said looking at the ice pack, then back at him. He just sat there quiet.

"I could have handled him myself you know…"

I leaned in to look at his face…and he was blushing?

"That guy was annoying…" Kai said turning his head the opposite way of me.

"Yeah he was…but don't you think you punched him a bit hard?" I asked.

"No…he deserved it." Kai said still with his head turned.

Is it me or is Kai really angry?

"Um…" I sat there playing with the chains that were hanging from my skirt. "Do you wanna go somewhere else?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"…yeah". He said looking at his now white knuckles then looking at his watch. "Well…we have to get back to the dorms…it's almost sundown and we have to get ready for the dinner with everyone else."

"Alright then let's go!" I said pumping my fist in the air.

"…before that…" Kai said standing and walking towards me.

"What?" I asked thinking about the last time he got so close.

He continued to get closer to me till we were almost face to face.

"Um…personal space?" I said giving a weak smile. As soon I said that a cold chill went down my spine…literally.

"C-cold!!!" I started jumping around trying to get the freaking piece of ice he somehow slipped down my shirt! "You JERK!" I said pulling the ice from under my shirt and throwing it at him as he laughed at me.

"Now that was fun..." He said dodging the piece of ice I threw and then eating an ice from the scarf.

"I'm not talking to you…" I said walking ahead of him leaving the amusement park.

**

* * *

**

**Well that was how part one of the blind date with Kai went…to think I kinda had fun today…minus the ice and panties part, part two is up next! I'm actually kinda excited to see what's gonna happen now. Well stay tuned to the next part to my evening with everyone. I'm going to walk home with this guy that I'M NOT TALKING TO!!!! And get ready. See you soon! Wait what kind of dress did I pick out again?

* * *

**

**_Awww poor Kele! XD well that's part 1 of the Blind Date. In the second part you will find out how everyone elses Blind date turned out and how Kele is gonna get Rachel back and let's not forget if Kele actually enjoyed herself spending the day with Kai._**

**_Kele: NEVER!!!! I can't STAND that guy!_**

**_Me: Really?_**

**_Kele: ...shut up..._**

**_Me: heh heh! but until then BAI!!!!!_**

**_Kele: your making it seem like I like that guy!_**

**_Me: (sleeps)_**

**_Kele: Hey!!!!!  
_**


	5. Class 5:Blind Dates Sucks prt 2

_**So...-dodges arrows-**_

_**Yeah it took almost forever to update (yes the lazy bug hit me...) BUT it's finally up!**_

_**-dodges flaming torches- Sorry for the EXTREAMLY long wait!~**_

_**I hope you enjoy and yes you all get to kick me for taking so long..hehe **_

**Class 5: Blind Dates Suck prt 5  
**

* * *

**We walked back to the school and I stared at the sun; which was setting slowly and it was really pretty. I looked behind me to see Kai talking on his cell phone. Besides the fact that I wasn't speaking to him, I wanted to know who was he talking to…I hope it wasn't Tala…if he found out that Kai and I went on a date he'd kill us both. I had to find out.**

"Who are you talking to?" I asked walking next to Kai.

"..Yeah well I'll see you later." He said then hanging up his phone then looked at me. "I thought you weren't talking to me?"

He put his hands in his pocket and continued to walk.

"I'm not…I just wanted to know who were you talking to." I said slowing down so he can walk ahead of me.

**We finally reached the school; I admit the school really is pretty at sunset. The lights that were in the fountain came on and made the water sparkle and the lights that were along the stone brick path that lead to the entrance stairs were on so the path lit up too. I was amazed.**

"Wow…" I said to myself as I looked at the path.

Kai only looked back at me. "You should head back to your room and get ready. Part 2 of this date is about to start." Kai said waving and walking towards his side of the dorm building.

I watched him walk off and then headed to my room. As I walked through the 1st and 2nd floors they seemed awfully quiet.

"I wonder where everyone is…." I said as I starting walking up the stairs to my floor. I opened my room door to see a gray clothes bag hanging from the canopy of my bed.

"I guess this is my dress". I said getting excited.

I grabbed my robe and wash things and went to take my shower, on my way back I saw Brooklyn sitting by the fountain near the front gate. I wonder what he's doing there all by himself, then a girl walked up to him and they started talking.

"I guess he was waiting for a date". I thought to myself then I shrugged and went back to my room the dinner started at 8:00 and it's already 7:30. When I got back to my room I closed the curtains.

**I opened the bag to see the ice blue silk dress with a shawl I tried on at the store but it looked a bit different, I mean like the front was a bit lower and by my bed were white heels and a purse to match. I walked to the vanity and began to do my hair and makeup. I decided to wear light makeup since the dress pretty bright itself and as for my hair I decided to wear it out and just curl the front a bit. Well time to meet Kai…sadly. –Sigh- I sprayed my perfume, grabbed the purse and walked out the door.**

"It took you long enough". Kai said wearing a black tuxedo with the blazer open of course.

"Sheesh can't you wear the outfit the way it supposed to be worn?" I asked walking up to him. He just stood there smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I never noticed how 'developed' you are". He said looking at my low cut dress. "Pervert!" I said taking my shawl and covering my chest then I turned around and continued to walk to the school's café where we met up with Rachel and Tyson. "Awww! Kele you look amazing!" Rachel said walking up to me and walking around me. "Rachel…isn't this a bit…much?" I said comparing my dress to hers. Hers was a green halter and it ended just above her knees, very Rachel. "So…" Rachel said pulling me toward her away from the guys. "…did Kai like the dress?" She said holding in her giggles. I thought back to when I first saw Kai and the first thing he saw was…

"Actually…the first thing he noticed was how low cut and revealing this dress is…" I said giving Rachel a glare. "I knew he was a perv!" She said giggling to herself.

Why do I feel like this was another one of Rachel evil schemes…?

"Hey guys!" We look to see Melissa and Max walking towards us along with Nikki who was wearing a white spaghetti evening gown and her hair was pulled into a ponytail, somehow she looked like a cute tomboy, she walked with a kid around her age. Melissa had curled her hair and she wore a lavender dress that poofed out a bit. "Hey guys this is Daichi, he's a friend from my class." Nikki said smiling. "Melissa!" I said hugging her tightly. "You look so cuuuuuute, like a doll!"

"Kele…I can't breathe!" Lissa said struggling to talk. "Oh…heh heh". I let her go and she looked at the guys. "You guys look good...except you Kai…you'd look better if you just fixed your jacket…" Kai only looked away. "Well time to eat!" Rachel said cheerfully. "Finally!" Tyson said putting on his hat only to have Rachel take it from him. "I believe I told you not to bring this…it clashes with your tuxedo". Rachel said taking his hat and putting it in her bag then wrapping her arm around Tyson's and we all started walking toward the cafeteria. "Hey Rachel, isn't the cafeteria full of people?" Melissa said giving a worried look. "Nope, I had Max ask his mom if we could borrow it for tonight."

"Really?" Lissa said then looked at Max. "Yeah, all I had to do was tell her that I was going on a date and her eyes lit up" Max looked at Melissa and she blushed deeply. "She's gone red again". I teased and then noticed that everyone was holding on to their partner…as long as not one notices I won't have to…

"Kele…why don't you wrap your arm around mine?" Kai said smiling slyly at me.

"Is he reading my mind or something?" I thought to myself.

"Is there something wrong?" Rachel asked turned around looked at us.

"N-Nothing!" I said giving a weak laugh. "Well then shall w go?" Kai asked holding his arm out smiling while all of them were till staring at us.

"Dammit you won this round but the game is still on!" I said wrapping my arm around his (tightly) and forcing a smile. "Let's go!" I said pulling him along. Finally we reached the cafeteria and I think Max's mom overdid it…I mean just this morning the cafeteria looked like…a cafeteria but now it looks like a 5 star fancy smanshy restaurant. "It's so pretty!" Lissa said looking and the 4 individual tables that was covered with a white table cloth. I thought it was very classy; I actually liked it…now it would be better if I was with some one I actually liked…

"Well everyone, each table should have a card with your name on it…the rest is your night!" Rachel said pulling Tyson towards their table. I noticed mine on the far end so I let go of Kai's arm and headed towards it. Of course before I got there Kai walked up to me and pulled my chair out…very gentlemen-like but this guy is not a perfect gentleman. I took my seat and watched him take his seat. Here we go…all I have to do is eat and then go to my room…that's all and as long as the girls especially Melissa are here he won't do any perverted things! Yep…this will probably be the most enjoyable part of this blind date. I smiled to myself and picked the menu to get ready to pick my order. I looked at the menu and as I expected the menu was super fancy and it was in French…great.

When Lissa and I were home schooled I did not pay attention to my French teacher, I mainly made fun of his outfit. Boy do I regret it now. I looked at the other tables to see the girls laughing and pointing to things on their menus, then I looked back at mine, these are definitely things my Aunt would eat…I don't even know half of these things are! A little description at the bottom would help! Where are the burgers?

Suddenly…this has become harder than I thought. "Did you decide what you want to eat yet?" Kai said staring at me from across the table. "Eh...no...Not yet." I said once again trying to understand what the hell I'd be eating. "Well I know what I want, I'll order when you're ready". Kai said laying down his menu and calling the waiter over to give us a pitcher of water. "Yeah…cool." I said looking at the menu. "Do you need help?" Kai said resting his head in his hand and smiling at me. "I don't need your help! I got it…" I started to mumble some of the things on the list….darn you Rachel for having the list in French…on one language that's incredibly difficult for me to read…"I think I'll take the _Langue Lucullus_" I finally said. I think I made a good choice. "Pfft!" Kai started. "You sure you want that?"

"What?" I said giving him a weird look. "Do you know what you want? Or do you want to get what you think sound good?" He asked. "I think I know what I ordered". I said confidently. "Do you know what I ordered?" I asked I definitely did not like how he was questioning me. "Of course I do, but I have a feeling that you don't but if you want we can order right now." He said taking my menu and raising his eyebrow. "Please do". I said folding my arms and looking away, I was definitely not letting him show me up…I just hope what I ordered is edible.

Kai ordered his meal which and then ordered mines the waiter took our menus and walked away, I took a quick glance at the rest of the guys and well Tyson was eating the breadsticks while Rachel watched and laughed when he choked, Nikki was doing the same. I'm staring to think that Daichi is a little Tyson and Melissa was having a conversation with Max and they were just laughing it up. Now why can't my dinner seem so much fun like theirs? I though as I took my glass of water and drunk it, as I drunk it I looked at Kai; he was just staring out the window like he does in class.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Kai asked looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Eh heh, well I was wondering why do you stare outside so much?" Not what I wanted to ask but it was defiantly something to not let him think I was staring at him because I like him or something.

"No reason particularly…" He said looking at me. "Besides… if I didn't I'd be staring at you". He smirked cause my face to heat up again. I took a bread stick and started to munch on it. "Well then stare outside all you want…" I said eating my breadstick. "Hm. Are you jealous that I won't be giving you all my attention?" Kai said relaxing in his chair staring at me as I finished eating my breadstick. "Keep dreaming." I said dusting off the crumbs from my dress.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Did what?" I asked wrapping fixing my shawl. "Dusting yourself off." He said smiling.

"No not really, I'm not gonna destroy this nice dress with bread crumbs". I said

"Well even if it was messy, you'd still look sexy in it". Kai smiled, causing me to blushed and turn towards the window.

After another five minutes our food arrived. Kai's was a stew and mine…was…well I don't know what it was and it didn't look all that good either. Kai smiled at me. "Well? Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Y-yeah…" I took a small bite of my meal…and instantly spit it back out. Kai shook his head. "Do you want to know what you ate?"

I nodded slowly only to have Kai laugh at me. "You can't be mad at me if I tell you". He said as his laughter started to die down. "…you ate...smoked ox tongue". Then he busted into laughter.

My heart dropped and I ran from the table and went to the bathroom and puked my lungs out…not really but it felt like I was going to but…but ox tongue? Ewwwwwwwwwww! I stayed there and continued to puke out and then finally walked back out. When I got back to my table Kai was sitting there with his food almost gone and my plate had been removed and was replaced with the same meal he had. "I didn't order this…"

"I know I told the waiter there was a misunderstanding and you wanted the same thing I wanted." That was actually nice of him. "Are you ok?" he asked looking at my now pale-ish face. "I'll be fine but I don't think I want to eat…I'm sorry". I said sitting back down and sipping my water. "If you want to go back to your room, I could escort you." Kai offered.

"No I'm ok". I said smiling weakly. Honestly I HATE to puke…I tend to feel very light headed afterwards…

"You know…I think I should go back to my room". I said getting up slowly, I walked over to Rachel's table and told her what happened and then told Lissa I'll see her in the morning and then headed to back to my dorms. "Sheesh, I don't think I every want to eat meat again". I said carrying my body back towards the dorms. Sheesh, if the lights around the fountain weren't on I don't think I would be able to walk…maybe I should have took Kai's help…sigh.

I sat at the nearest bench and tried to relax, not working…I was sorta cold and wanted to get in my bed. Damn me for being stubborn. The dorms seem so far away.

"Well here I go". I said getting up and soon as I got up I almost fell again. I finally reached the dorms at then my room. I walked in and slept on the floor. I was not making it to the bed.

-()-()-()-()-()-

I woke up the next morning laying in my bed, the good thing was I felt like I was on top of the world but the weird part was the last thing I remembered was walking back here and passing out on the floor. How'd I get here?

"How are you feeling?"

I looked at my window to see Kai sitting on the ledge smiling at me. He was still in his tuxedo meaning that he didn't go back to his dorm last night. I sat up and yawned. "Uh…how did you get in my room? You know that's really creepy right?" I said sitting up and stretching then I looked at my pajamas, I love the cute little wolf prints on it. Hm…but if I fainted and never made it back here then how am I wearing my pajamas?

"Is there something wrong?" Kai asked staring at me.

"y-you changed my clothes!" I said blushing and glaring at him. He turned his head away quick fast. I kept glaring at him and all he did was stare outside with his knee up and elbow resting on it.

"This is beyond embarrassing…." I thought then covering my head with my blanket.

"If it makes you feel better, your panties are cute." He said smiling at me. I got out of bed and walked over to him.

"Hm?" He gave me a blank face.

"Out." I said pointing to the door.

"Why?"

"Because your not suppose to be in here, I don't wanna get kicked out or get arrested for murder…"

"Fine" he said getting up carrying his blazer over his shoulder. "You should still rest; it's still early in the morning…"

I looked at my alarm to see it was only still 6:45. At least no one would be awake at this time.

"No, you should get out of my room" I said folding my arms.

"Then I just sit back here and make sure that you rest." he said sitting back in the window exactly the same way he was sitting before.

"Don't you dare!" I said angrily.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him off of his seat and pushed him out of my room. "Just leave before someone sees you!"

"Would you be mad if anyone saw me?" Kai asked looking back at me.

"Uh yeah! They'd probably think that we did something!"

"Well I wouldn't mind". He said with a smirk on his face causing me to blush.

"I would. Now go away!" I said pushing into the hallway.

"Well well what do we have here?" I heard a familiar voice say, a voice I didn't want to hear….especially now. Kai and I looked to see Brooklyn walking down the hallway. He looked as if he just came out of the shower (since was carrying his towel and his hair was wet) but the problem is that he sees us…crrrrrrrrrrrrap!

"Um…hey! Eh heh heh". I said putting on a fake smile. My heart just dropped from my chest to my stomach. I am definitely getting out of this because I don't wanna leave. 1. My aunt would kill me. 2. Tala would kill me and 3. Melissa would kill me.

"Uh… Hey Brooklyn well the thing is well…

"Kele wasn't feeling well, so I brought her back to her room and stayed with her till she woke up". Kai said.

"Uh nothing happened!" I said hoping that he won't think too much into it.

He stood there and stared at Kai then looked at me "Are you alright?" He asked gently putting his forehead against mine.

"I-I'm fine now, um thank you". I said blushing

Kai just glared. Then he turned his head.

"Kele you should go and get rest, you don't want anyone to see you out here with two guys." Kai said with an attitude.

"Wait now you want me to get back in my room?" I said getting annoyed with his sudden attitude.

"Well according to our game you have to do everything I say for a day, I'm using that now". Kai said smirking.

"You cheated so it shouldn't count!" I pointed out and folding my arms.

"It's you can go in your room or you have to dress as my kitty all day."

I walked in my room and closed the door, I'm going back to sleep…hopefully for the whole day.

-()-()-()-()-()-

Outside Kele's Room

Kai stood in front of Brooklyn with a blank look on his face and Brooklyn was smiling.

"Hmpth..." Kai said swinging his blazer over his shoulder and walking past Brooklyn.

"You know it's not nice to sneak into a girl's room and watch her sleep, no matter how beautiful she is." Brooklyn started causing Kai to stop. "Don't you find it weird, trying to pursue your best friend's twin sister?" He said putting a sly smile on his face.

"Are you jealous?" Kai said giving his own evil smile.

Brooklyn folded his arms then tilting his head to the side. "I found something out last night…"

Kai only gave him a blank look.

"Apparently I was supposed to go on a blind date yesterday". Kai looked at him from the corner of his eye. "But here's the funny part, Rachel called me and told me that it was cancelled because my date was already going out with someone."

"And your point is?" Kai said turning his head.

"My point is there a reason why Kele ended up going with you?" Brooklyn said annoyed. Kai only smiled at him and walked past him.

"Who knows…but I do know that not only did we have fun yesterday and I think she's falling for me." He said sounding cocky.

Brooklyn glared at him. "I don't remember you being interested in dating…why the sudden change?"

Kai shrugged. "Why do you wanna know? You don't like competition?"

He turned any walked towards his room.

Brooklyn only smiled; he knew that the game was on.

I opened my eyes to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached for my nightstand where it was on.

"Hello?" I said still half asleep.

"Kele! Are you still sleeping?" I heard Melissa say, she always sounds so cheery.

"Well, yeah". I said sitting up in my bed and looking outside. By the light outside I could tell it was midday.

"It's Sunday, let's go do something". She said.

"Lissa, it's Sunday…relaxing day". I said getting out of bed. "All I want to do is sit in my room and do nothing."

Just then there was a knock at my door.

"Lissa hold on…" I went to open the door and it was Lissa.

"Kele! Let's go out!" She said walking into my room and flopping on my bed.

"But I don't want to…" I said closing my phone and sitting it on the nightstand. "I've had way too my 'fun' since I been here I think I just want to relax today…"

Melissa made a face. "Relax…or get out of that bet that you lost to Kai…."

I looked at Melissa. "How do you know?"

Melissa only laughed. "Well, Kai told me that's why I'm here."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I said glaring at her.

"I'm sorry; Kel but you and Kai are too funny!" Melissa said laughing harder. "I'm surprised you haven't knocked him out already!"

I thought to myself for a second. "Why haven't I knocked him out yet?"

Melissa went to my closet and pulled out a black dress. "Here…put this on and let's go!"

"Never since it seems that you're in cahoots with Kai". I said sitting grabbing my things, then heading to the bathroom to shower. "I'll be right back Lissa"

"I'm not going anywhere till you come with me!" She said still sitting on my bed.

I took my 20 minuet shower and began to head to my room when I ran into my brother. I feels like forever since I seen him. I need to hang with him for awhile.

"Hey sis, what's up?''. He asked walking up to me.

"Nothing really, just heading back to my room and get dressed, Melissa is dying for me to leave my room. Are you busy today?" I asked hoping that he isn't.

"No not really, why?" He asked as we both headed back to my room.

"Well, since I've been here I haven't gotten to actually talk to you". I looked at him and smiled.

"True. Alright then meet me in the courtyard after you finished getting dressed". He said as we stopped at my door.

"Alright see you soon". I walked into my room to see Lissa reading one of my magazines.

"Hey! Was that Tala I heard?" She said sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah I asked him if he wanted to hangout because we haven't since I've been in this school." I said walking into the closet and getting dressed.

"Oh I see, makes sense…then what are you going to do about Kai?" She said getting up and walking to my window.

"Who cares?" I said bluntly.

"Your mean, Kel"

"I try…" I said walking out of my closet brushing my hair and wearing the dress that Lissa picked out.

Was I really being mean by going to see my brother instead of keeping my word with Kai? Sigh….that guilty thing maybe happening…

"Melissa?"

I said walking to her and leaning my head on her shoulder

"Hm?" she said smiling at me.

"How do you do it?" I asked nicely.

"I don't get it…"

"When you do that guilty thing!"

Melissa only shrugged and patted my head. I went to my vanity and started to dry my hair then Lissa and I left my room together.

"Lissa…hold on". I said pulling her next to my room door and pulling out my cell phone and dialed a number as much as I hate to do this…

"Hello?"

"Hey Kai". I said looking at Lissa, all she did was smile at me.

"I didn't think you'd ever call me". He taunted.

"Well don't get used to it, I called because I won't be able to hold up my end of the bet…today, I'm hanging out with my brother."

"I know I'm actually sitting next to Tala now". He said. "I was gonna actually say that the bet would be active tomorrow."

"Uh…yeah right. Bye". I closed my phone and looked at Melissa. "Well Kai is with Tala so I was gonna see him anyway"

"Oh really? That's good right?" She said looking at me with an unsure look.

"You can say that because I Know that he wouldn't DARE do anything perverted in front of my brother especially knowing that Tala has a really bad attitude."

"Yeah like when we were little and that kid was picking on you and Tala beat so bad that not only was he hospitalized he changed schools". Melissa said looking up in thought.

We both laughed and headed towards the courtyard, along the way we ran into Max and Tyson. Of course I let Lissa go with Max I mean its Sunday and tomorrow's class, she should hang out with him.

I eventually arrived at the courtyard were Tala and Kai were talking on the bench; I looked around at all the girls that were walking by and staring at them like they were eye candy. It was kinda funny because I don't think they know how these guys really are.

"Hey!" I said walking up to them, Kai smiled and Tala waved.

"Took you long enough". Tala said shaking his head. He knows exactly why I was late…so what if I take a bit longer than most girls to do their hair. My hair is thick!

"Hmpth…shut up". I said pouting and turning my head.

Kai stood up and stretched. "Well I'll be seeing you guys later"

Tala nodded and I just watched him take off.

"Later". I said taking his spot on the bench next to my brother.

He looked at my outfit and made a face.

"Sheesh Kele, did Aunty go shopping for you or something?''. He laughed.

"No! If she did I'd be literally wearing nothing!" I smiled. It felt good to actually relax and talk to Tala. He left for this school at least 4 months before my aunt decided Lissa and I should go here.

"So how is she?" Tala asked

"Aunty? She's the same as always". I said looking at the flowers nearby.

"Did she change my room into another closet or something?"

"No not that I know of…" I laughed then something came to mind that I wanted to tell him.

"Oh yeah…that man came to our house…" I said looking down.

Tala looked at me with a serious look in his eyes.

"What the hell did he want?" Tala asked with anger and annoyance in his voice.

"I…don't know, Aunty wouldn't let him in, all I heard was him asking to see me and you." I said looking down. All I could think about was when Tala and I were kids.

"Tch, like hell I wanna see that bastard…he could go somewhere and die for all I care."

I looked at him, he was so pissed thinking about him. You can see the anger in his eyes. I gently placed my hand on his.

"Tala, it's alright…"

He looked at me I was as annoyed and hurt as he was but I decided to put on a smile.

"Kele, I want you to be careful here. I won't be around you all the time." he said calming down.

"I'm alright, I can defend for myself now." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'll believe it when I see, scrawny arms". He said lifting my arms up and pointing to my tiny arms.

"H-Hey! Don't do that!" I said blushing and pulling my arm from him.

He laughed. "What?"

"It's embarrassing!"

Tala poked my forehead. "Listen, I don't trust a lot of things in this school. The rumor around here is that someone wants to take this school over."

"Yeah you told me this…" I said.

"Yeah I know, the guys and I were talking and we are trying to get to the bottom of this. The last thing this school needs is some low life trying to run this school."

"Someone's a little vague with the details…" I said folding my arms.

"I can't say too much, I don't want you involved…all I know is that the person who wants the school has a really nasty background and very very cunning." Tala said getting lost in thought.

"Oh..." I raised my eyebrow.

"Knowing you; you may stumble into something and if you do tell me". Tala said getting up.

"Yeah, sure no problem". I said shrugging.

I got up and dusted my skirt. "Should I fill Lissa in on this?"

"I'm sure Bryan has gotten hold of her but if he didn't then yeah tell her."

"Alright, well I think I'm gonna go to the café now, I'm pretty hungry"

"Cool, then I'll call you later then alright?" He said and walked towards the gates, guess he's going out. "And whatever you do don't try to do things on your own…you don't have the best health in the world…"

"Heh, alright, bye" I said walking the opposite way of him.

As I headed towards café I saw Kai sitting inside. "Great". I walked inside and he didn't notice me, so I went to order my snacks then I walked to the table behind him and sat down. As I walked by I noticed he had a serious face. I don't know why but it wasn't like him to be angry like this…besides when we were at the park. Yes it's wrong to eavesdrop but hey there wasn't anything else going on so….

"What the hell do you mean?" I heard him say over his phone, I felt kinda bad for whoever was on the other line. "When did he arrive?" Kai said then taking a deep sigh.

I wonder who he was talking about. The maid then brought me tea and a slice of strawberry cake. Yum!

"Well send his ass back! NOW!" Kai said slightly raising his voice causing some people to look at him. He sighed and hung up his phone. "Damn it…"

The maid that was tending me walked to him. "Uh can I help you sir?"

Kai stood up and I quickly turned my head and began sipping my tea.

"No, I'm fine". Kai said then walking next to my table. "Damn it!"

"You know; you suck at spying on someone, but I appreciate the effort". Kai said sitting at my table.

I looked at him and placed my tea down, maybe I can pull this off.

"Oh! I didn't see you!" I said smiling innocently.

"Mmmhmm". He said a picking up my fork for my cake and attempting to go for the strawberry on the top.

"You touch that and I'll kill you". I threatened.

"I wouldn't mind". He said cutting a piece of the cake and eating it.

"Um….so if you don't mind me asking what was the whole yelling thing about?" I said taking the strawberry off of the cake and taking a bite out of it.

"Oh...that. It was nothing really, my grandfather is in town and I don't really want him here. That's all".

Seeing how he answered the question, I can tell he didn't want to talk about any further than that. I finished my strawberry and took out my wallet to pay for my things.

"Leaving so soon?" Kai asked looking at me.

"Yeah I am I have things to do before class tomorrow. Like homework?"

I laid down my money and left the café to go back to my room.

**~~Well this weekend was alright and I'm glad it's over! Anyways I feel like I've gotten sick more than anytime in my life. Anyways I think my school is planning something because as I walked back to my room all the girls were talking and giggling to each other and when I finally asked one she answered that the school has a spring masquerade ball at the beginning of spring. To be honest I always wanted to go to one. Well this one is at the end of the month so I can't wait! ~~

* * *

**

_** !**_

_**I finished! I'm not sure if i should say this was a slow chapter or not. But yeah i'm still glad i finally posted it.**_

_**(i actually plann on putting a little short story next as a treat for all of you patenit readers, after the short story i'll put the update for the next chapter)**_

_**Well since it's around the holidays, the short story should be about CHRISTMAS!**_


End file.
